Loud Days Project Track 1
by Nyeron
Summary: Cuatro hermanos, tres mujeres, dos mellizos, un hombre, creando un proyecto de una banda, acompañenos en los momentos de grabacion. (song Fic) (AU mellizos) (Parodia a Gorillaz)


Loud House.

LOUD DAYS.

Track #1

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba en un cuarto, este era de estampado morado en las paredes y de alfombra suave. Cuatro, cuatro eran en total los ocupantes de dicho lugar; la primera era una chica de cabello castaño acomodado en una cola de caballo, una jersey roja con un número uno en el centro, pantaloneta a juego y tenis era el conjunto de ropa que portaba la chica que de paso parecía estar en forma, se encontraba sentada en un banquillo, frente a ella una batería compuesta de dos tombs, uno menor, platillos y pedalera básicamente el instrumento completo para realizar una demostración musical competente. Tomando dos palillos de madera comenzó a practicar levemente con estos sin tocar en si el instrumento para evitar hacer ruido.

La segunda en la habitación era una pequeña niña de apariencia gótica, portaba unos guantes largos a rayas sin dedos, calcetines a juego con un vestido negro usado sobre una camisa a rayas y zapatos negros. Su largo cabello negro le cubría sus ojos haciendo imposible apreciar estos, esto haciendo juego con su piel pálida le hacía dar un aura tétrica pero adorable desde cierto punto de vista, después de todo una niña gótica no se ve todos los días; se encontraba sentada cerca de una de las camas que ahi habia, apoyando su espalda en la orilla, la niña tenía enfrente un bajo de mástil y cuerpo negro, con un preciosos cráneo blanco en el centro, se encontraba acomodando las cuerdas mientras parecía afinarlo.

La tercera y última integrante femenina del lugar era una chica de cabello castaño de corte pixie, vestía una camisa púrpura de mangas rasgadas con una calavera en el centro, una falda púrpura con leves picos de metal, botas a juego del mismo color y por último aretes de clip en las orejas, el conjunto le daba un aire rockero y punk, en definitiva gritaba amante del rock a metros del lugar, por su parte se encontraba afinando una guitarra eléctrica de tono, adivinen... morado, al parecer le gustaba el color.

Ya para terminar el cuarteto, un muchacho de albino de pecas, cuya edad parecía estar en la misma de la rockera se hallaba revisando unos papeles, de seguro con líricas. El chico vestía una camisa tipo polo de color naranja, una campera del mismo tono, vaqueros azules y tenis simples; un conjunto casual y cómodo que suelen vestir los adolescentes de hoy en dia.

–¿Tod bien por ahi? – comentó al mirarlas, las chicas acentuaron, incluso la gótica. – bien, entonces vamos.

Mientras terminaban de afinar sus instrumentos y el chico por su parte practicar con su voz, leves letreros de la nada comenzaron a salir frente a cada uno de ellos.

En la baterista unas letras rojas aparecieron, la leyenda decía: _"Lynn Loud, doce años"_ cuando se volvió, las letras se habían desvanecido.

La siguiente fue la bajista, unas letras negras se formaron en el mástil del instrumento, _"Lucy Loud, Nueve años"_ ella sin embargo sí pudo ver las mismas, por lo que extendió su mano y las tiró al suelo debido a que le estorbaban.

Con la guitarrista, las letras le aparecieron al frente suyo, del mismo modo que su camisa, la chica parpadeó levemente al ver letras al frente de su cara, retrocedió par leerlas con atención, _"Luna Loud, quince años, Mellizo mayor"_ mirando hacia los lados confundida extendió su mano y al apenas tocarlas se desvanecieron. Con una mueca de extrañes siguió en lo suyo aun cuando le incomodaba lo que pasó.

–Mi mii miii~ – practicando con la voz el muchacho levantó nuevamente las hojas, en el reverso letras naranjas se mostraron _"Lincoln Loud, quince años, mellizo menor"_ leyendo las líricas con cuidado bajo la hoja y se acercó a un micrófono que allí cerca había.

Una vez presentados todos, Luna encendió un amplificador orange cerca suyo, asimismo Lucy hizo lo mismo y Lincoln por su parte se paró en medio del cuarto frente a un micrófono, revisándolo lo enciendo y limpiándose la garganta se preparó.

–Uno, dos, uno, dos ¡Tres! – exclamó Luna.

 **5/4 By Gorillaz**

 **[Intro]**

Luna comenzó a tocar su guitarra, el riff era tocado en cinco cuartos, a diferencia del resto de instrumentos, Lynn por su parte tocaba la batería con facilidad. Lincoln se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a cantar

 **Magic for me**

 **Magic make no sound**

Recitaba con naturalidad las letras, Luna y Lynn sonreía de lado al ver el fruto de las prácticas.

 **It good for me**

 **It good for me underground**

Cerrando los ojos dejó que la letra siguiese en su mente, las chicas por su parte se concentran en lograr sus partes.

 **Magic on me**

 **Really got me down**

 **Invade the city**

Al decir esto unas cabezas se asomaron en la puerta, Luan, Lori, Leni y Lisa curiosas al escuchar el show de música.

 **It make my heart beat no sound**

 **Beat no sound**

 **Beat no sound (ooh ooh ooh ooh)**

Las tres hacían coro al seguir la letra.

 **Beat no sound**

 **Beat no sound**

 **Beat no sound (ooh ooh ooh ooh)**

Desprevenidamente Lily entra caminando al cuarto, las cuatro chicas se asombran por esto y corren para detenerla.

 **And let me tell myself**

 **Tell on**

 **She turned my dad on**

 **She turned my dad on**

 **Dad on**

 **Dad on!**

Tomadas por sorpresa, las musicos se detuvieron exceptuando a Luna , irónicamente esto iba con la pieza, por lo que el chico lo ignoro y espero a que siguiese la canción, la guitarrista rápidamente tomo a Lily del pañal con el mástil de su guitarra mientras seguía tocando, Lynn le miro con confusión, señalando a Lincoln el cual no parecía darse cuenta de su alrededor por lo que ella le hizo una señal de que siguiese, que lo ignorara.

 **Magic for me**

 **Magic get me through**

Las gemelas entran de golpe en una bola de pelea, Lucy retrocede, Lynn y Luna abrieron los ojos de par en par por miedo a que dañan los instrumentos.

 **We pledge it money**

 **People seem to walk through you**

Quitandose del camino, la bola siguió su curso rebotando en la pared para devolverse por donde vino.

 **Magic's funny**

 **Magic get me through**

Lincoln sujeta entonces el micrófono para dejarse llevar por el momento.

 **All good for me**

 **When people seem to always walk through you**

 **Walk through you**

 **Walk through you (ooh ooh ooh ooh)**

 **Walk through you**

 **Walk through you**

 **Walk through you (ooh ooh ooh ooh)**

 **Walk through you**

 **Walk through you**

 **And let me tell myself**

Sin embargo las gemelas entran de nuevo persiguiendo Lola a Lana, Linc por su parte cerró los ojos al cantar por lo que no las vio. Ellas daban giros en medio suyo y esto no se daba cuenta.

 **Tell on**

 **She turned my dad on**

 **She turned my dad on**

 **Dad on**

 **Dad on**

Lucy intentó sacarlas, empujandolas con la cadera para que salieran de ahí mientras seguía tocando.

 **She made me kill myself**

Las chicas lo volvieron a ver al escuchar esto, retrocedieron por la repentina frase.

 **Come on**

 **Come on**

Ignorando esto Luna decidió también dejarse llevar, comenzó a tocar con euforia mientras sacaba la lengua.

 **She turned my dad on**

 **Come on**

Una explosión se sintió en el lugar.

 **She turned my dad on**

 **Come on**

Un gruñido resonó, las chicas miraron hacia afuera y vieron algo acercarse.

 **She turned my dad on**

Lori y Leni escaparon hacia dentro de la habitación, confundidas, la bajista y guitarrista miraron hacia la entrada.

 **She turned my dad on**

 **Dad on**

 **Dad on!**

Una vez terminada la canción el albino se volvió, dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a todas sus hermanas bañadas de un extraño moco verde, los instrumentos y su ropa estaban manchadas, contando también el resto del cuarto.

–Tio... ¿Que paso aquí? – pregunto levantando una ceja, de pronto Lori se pone de pie y acercándose toma un poco del mucoso líquido y se lo apoya en la cara, dejando al chico aun mas extrañado de lo que estaba.


End file.
